narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nara Transformation Technique
| range = Short Range | handseals = Dog → Boar → Ram | classification = Ninjutsu, General skill, Hiden | element = Yin Release | inventor = Shikaniku Nara | derivedjutsu = | users = Shikaniku Nara }} All ninja techniques are built around the foundations of ninjutsu: Body Replacement Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, and even the Transformation Technique. Fortunately, Shikaniku discovered this at an early age, and began devising his own ninjutsu using these as a basis. For much of his time in the academy, he was largely incapable of performing the transformation technique due to his rather poor chakra control. As a result, he practiced it more than all of his other jutsu. Afterall, it was a requirement to pass the academy, and as a child who would be sent off to war, failure was not an option. Even still, with all of the effort and assistance from his father, Shikaniku was unable to pick up the mechanics of the technique. Rocks, trees, and fences were easy for him to transform into, but when it came to people, he was simply unable to do it. Unfortunately, the next day was the exam. When he stepped into the room, Shikaniku was certain his failure was inevitable, and despite being able to perform all of these other techniques, they asked him to transform into anything. Concentrating his mind, and preparing his chakra, Shikaniku allowed instinct to take over and transform him into the thing he knew best: his shadow. It was inanimate, but humanistic; it was the perfect transformation. This eventually evolved as Shikaniku perfected this specific transformation, and bettered his chakra control with experience, ultimately becoming his signature technique. By transforming into his shadow, he is given a variety of physiological advantages than he had prior to the metamorphosis. By using the principles he has learned from his hiden techniques, Shikaniku can shape and control his shadowy-body at will. Channeling his yin chakra into himself, or by removing yin chakra, he can subsequently become intangible and tangible at will. Having become mass-less and weightless, since shadows are not physical constructs, but optical illusions, Shikaniku is able to travel exceptionally faster than he can normally. By becoming physical and then using his muscles to apply the force, and then becoming intangible the moment the force is applied, Shikaniku can accelerate nearly five hundred times his normal speed. Thus, his ability to become tangible, and intangible within a split second is highly important, and has been a skill he's continued to practice. However, while he uses this, when he needs to be quicker, Shikaniku is able to transfer his conscious to another shadow that he is able to see, or focus upon. Unlike the , for which the technique is named, it is not a space-time ninjutsu nor does it make use special seals which, albeit marginally, decrease the speed of the movement. However, should the shadows be of Shikaniku's own creation, and thus contain fragments of his spiritual energy and thus his will, the speed of the technique is exponentially increased. In this same respect, because it has his spiritual energy, and since he has a special sensory link with his shadows, just as all of the Nara do, Shikaniku is able to virtually teleport wherever he has his shadows should he have the chakra necessary to do so. This transformation is not just limited to Shikaniku however; he can even utilize the transformation technique on inanimate objects: rocks, kunai, swords, etc. Built off of this technique, Shikaniku has devised a fighting style that makes use of these things ability to become intangible and tangible at his command to often surprise his enemy, or avoid and penetrate defenses that he wouldn't normally be able to penetrate. Similar to the Sannin, Tsunade, Shikaniku's transformation technique is fairly advanced, as he can seemingly retain it without exerting any effort: he doesn't transform when he's asleep, preoccupied, or attacked.